Sequel of Choker: Socks
by prettybabo
Summary: Jongin lupa tidak membawa kaus kaki ganti ketika ia menginap dirumah Baekhyun dan akhirnya mendapat pinjaman kaus kaki dari temannya itu. Rupanya kaus kaki yang digunakan Jongin itu membuat Sehun, kekasihnya, mendidih. Memangnya kaus kaki apa yang dipinjamkan Baekhyun pada Jongin? SeKai/HunKai/SeJong. Jongin!GS. One Shot.


Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun!GS

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin lupa tidak membawa kaus kaki ganti ketika ia menginap dirumah Baekhyun dan akhirnya mendapat pinjaman kaus kaki dari temannya itu. Rupanya kaus kaki yang digunakan Jongin itu membuat Sehun, kekasihnya, mendidih. Memangnya kaus kaki apa yang dipinjamkan Baekhyun pada Jongin? SeKai/HunKai/SeJong. Jongin!GS. One Shot.

One Shot.

"Hiks, aku benar-benar sedih Jong."

"Yakin kau sedih?"

"Ya! Aku benar-benar sedih tahu!"

"Kalau kau benar-benar sedih, kau tidak akan sempat mengecat kukumu." Jongin mendengus melihat Baekhyun yang bercerita padanya tentang kesedihan akan ditinggal Chanyeol ke bangku kuliah namun masih bisa mengecat kuku dengan telaten.

"Tidak ada hubungannya tahu!" Baekhyun mencibir kesal.

"Baek, Chanyeol Oppa bukan akan kuliah ke Jepang atau ke Amerika. Kalian bahkan masih satu kota!" Jongin lama-lama kesal dengan drama Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mengerti Jong, dunia perkuliahan itu sangat berbeda dengan dunia sekolah. Cewek-ceweknya lebih seksi, kegiatannya lebih bermacam-macam. Aku khawatir!"

"Semua yang kau dengar tentang dunia perkuliahan itu berlebihan Baek. Kakakku bilang, semuanya tidak banyak berubah." Jongin berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi masih belum selesai merengek tentang Chanyeol.

"Masalahnya Jong, Chanyeol Oppa itu sangat keren dan tampan. Pasti akan banyak wanita yang mengincarnya." Baekhyun masih saja tidak ada kehabisan hal untuk dikhawatirkan. "Bagaimana kalau nanti dia selingkuh dariku? Mungkin awal-awalnya tidak, tapi Chanyeol Oppa akan bertemu dengan gadis-gadis itu setiap hari! Apa bisa Chanyeol Oppa menahan imannya?"

Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya mengerjakan PR dan menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam. Mata puppy Baekhyun sedikit berkaca-kaca dan ia berbicara penuh emosi sambil mengacung-acung kan kuas pewarna kukunya.

"Baek, Chanyeol Oppa SUDAH dikelilingi gadis-gadis cantik bahkan sejak SMP. Menjadi seorang pemain musik pasti ia sudah bertemu bermacam-macam jenis wanita. Mulai dari yang sangat cupu hingga pelacur mungkin. Buktinya sampai sekarang dia masih setia padamu."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Jongin. Mungkin dirinya memang sedikit berlebihan tapi…tapi…wajarkan dia khawatir?

"Jong, apa aku perlu memberi jatah setiap hari ya pada Chanyeol Oppa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah sangat serius. Jongin hanya menganga mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku akan tampil lebih seksi untuk Chanyeol Oppa!" Baekhyun menutup pewarna kukunya dan dengan tergesa-gesa mengambil tablet-nya, tidak peduli jika cat kukunya belum kering.

Jongin hanya geleng-geleng dan kembali mengerjakan PR-nya. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah pasangan yang suka sekali bereksperimen dengan seks, tidak seperti dirinya dan Sehun. Menurut Jongin, kehidupan seks-nya dengan Sehun sudah sangat memuaskan. Mereka bercinta sekitar tiga sampai empat kali seminggu dan Sehun adalah lelaki hebat yang mampu memberikan Jongin sensasi berbeda disetiap kegiatan panas mereka.

Sesekali Jongin dan Sehun memang bereksperimen dengan menggunakan makanan, kadang sedikit bondage lalu beberapa minggu yang lalu Sehun membeli sex toy pertama mereka, sebuah vibrator telur. Jongin baru menggunakannya sekali dan dia langsung mencapai orgasme kurang dari lima menit. Sehun langsung tidak terima karena sebuah mainan bisa membuat kekasihnya orgasme lebih cepat dari penisnya, alhasil Sehun terus berusaha mengalahkan rekor si mainan hingga Jongin nyaris pingsan. Sungguh kekanakan.

"Jong, menurutmu ini bagus?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyodorkan tabletnya didepan wajah Jongin. Sebuah gambar wanita dengan mengenakan lingerie hitam yang kelewat seksi memenuhi layar tablet itu.

"Well, tidak buruk." Jongin berkomentar.

"Tidak buruk? Apa ini kurang seksi? Tapi ini yang paling minim!"

"Memangnya selera Chanyeol Oppa yang seperti apa? Apa dia suka yang mini-mini seperti ini? Setiap lelaki kan punya fantasi seksual berbeda-beda." Jongin berkata sabar, entah kenapa dia kadang seperti baby sitter untuk Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol Oppa suka semuanya." Baekhyun menjawab lugu.

"Aish, kalau begitu kau belum pernah mencoba yang bagaimana?" Jongin sedikit malu sebenarnya melihat gambar-gambar itu. Disana banyak sekali pakaian-pakaian yang sering digunakan oleh wanita untuk menggugah gairah pria, mulai dari pakaian suster, pelajar hingga celana dalam tipis yang tidak akan menutupi apapun.

"Uhm, aku sudah lama ingin mencoba Wonder Women. Jadi nanti aku yang akan mengendalikan permainan, lalu aku akan berada diatas dan mengendarai penis—"

"Baek.." Jongin semakin malu dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Ka-kau sering bermain roleplay ketika bercinta?"

"Tentu saja. Itu sangat seru. Kau belum pernah?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Kau mau mencoba?" Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Eh, entahlah. Aku tidak tahu Sehun suka atau tidak. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya." Jongin memang belum yakin ingin mencoba roleplay dalam kehidupan seks-nya. Selama ini ia dan Sehun selalu berbicara dulu sebelum mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Jongin memang hanya sepenuhnya penasaran karena Baekhyun benar-benar sudah banyak mencoba berbagai macam jenis seks dengan kekasihnya dan Baekhyun selalu terlihat puas dengan malam-malamnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Menurutku, roleplay itu sangat menyenangkan. Kita bisa merealisasikan fantasi kekasih kita yang terkontaminasi film porno sialan itu—"

"Ya, kita kan juga nonton." Jongin mencibir.

"Tapi kan kita tidak maniak seperti mereka, sudah diberi susu betulan masih saja melihat susu orang lain di film porno." Baekhyun mengomel. "Nah, kemudian, role play bisa membuat foreplay jadi lebih lama dan menyenangkan. Semakin lama foreplay, maka permainan inti nanti akan semakin panas." Baekhyun melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya tentang 'manfaat role play dalam hubungan seks'.

"Role play apa saja yang pernah kau mainkan dengan Chanyeol Oppa?"

"Banyak, suster dan pasien—oh Chanyeol Oppa suka sekali yang itu. Lalu polisi dengan penjahat—kalau yang ini biasanya Chanyeol Oppa bermain sangat kasar. Uhm, guru dan murid juga pernah.."

"Kau gila Baek. Hahahahahaha." Jongin tertawa mendengar cerita Baekhyun, sungguh geli membayangkan teman baiknya ini bermain dokter-dokteran dengan kekasihnya.

"Sedikit gila, tapi aku rasa itu salah satu alasan kenapa Chanyeol Oppa semakin hari semakin cinta padaku. Hihihi."

"Dasar, ayo cepat pilih kostumnya. Setelah itu giliranmu mengerjakan soal latihan." Jongin meraih tablet Baekhyun dan mulai mencari-cari kostum yang menarik. Sungguh, pilihannya sampai banyak dan Jongin sedikit banyak mulai tertarik membeli salah satu set dari sekian banyak itu.

 _Sehun kan pintar dan rajin…_

 _Jadi, sepertinya cocok bermain role play guru dan murid.._

 _Aku akan menjadi murid nakal dan nanti dia hukum._

"Aku sudah punya kostum yang ini Jong." Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Jongin karena melihat Jongin memandangi set kostum untuk seragam yang kelewat seksi terlalu lama.

"Bukan untukmu, untukku. Hehehe." Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Hahahahahaha, kau mau beli juga? Yes! Ongkos kirimnya lebih murah!" Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak dan ekspresi senang sangat kentara diwajah cantiknya, ternyata ia senang karena ongkos kirimnya jadi lebih murah. Maklum saja mereka membeli benda-benda seperti ini di website internasional yang biaya pengirimannya tidaklah murah.

"Dasar!"

"Aku sarankan kau membeli sex toys sekalian Jong." Baekhyun ikut mendekatkan kepalanya menuju kostum yang dipilih Jongin, dibawahnya terdapat barang-barang yang juga sering dibeli bersama kostum itu, salah satunya adalah borgol dengan bulu-bulu merah muda, vibrator bergerigi hingga cambuk.

"Jangan, aku baru beli."

"Yang telur itu? Astaga, mainan itu sih tidak ada apa-apanya Jong. Kau harus coba yang ini." Baekhyun menyentuh layar tabletnya dan gambar vibrator berwarna hitam muncul, vibrator ini terlihat sangat besar hingga membuat Jongin sedikit merinding. Sepanjang vibrator dipenuhi gerigi-gerigi yang sepertinya akan menggesek seluruh dinding vagina pemakainya tanpa menyisakan sejengkal pun.

"I-itu terlalu seram Baek." Jongin merinding melihat vibrator yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun, membayangkan vaginanya dimasuki benda sebesar itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya sudah nyeri duluan.

"Sekarang kau bilang seram, kalau sudah mencoba nanti ketagihan." Baekhyun tertawa menggoda.

"Tetap enak penis sungguhan tahu."

"Well, memang benar. Selalu enak penis sungguhan." Baekhyun setuju dengan ucapan Jongin barusan dan merebut tablet yang dipegang Jongin.

"Jangan tambah benda yang aneh-aneh Baek." Jongin memperingatkan.

"Tidak, aku hanya menambah borgol lucu ini. Benar-benar menggemaskan."

"Baiklah kalau hanya borgol, tanganku juga mulai sakit diikat dengan ikat pinggang oleh Sehun." Jongin menyetujui usul Baekhyun dan mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan belanja online mereka.

Tidak jadi mengerjakan tugas kan, hm.

—

"Baek! Baek! Bangun! Sudah hampir jam tujuh!"

"Sebentar lagi.."

"Kau kalau siap-siap lama. Jadi ayo bangun. Aku tidak mau terlambat."

"Hmm..iya.."

Gadis berkulit eksotis itu menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh sahabatnya dengan kasar, membuat gadis cantik yang masih setengah tertidur itu mendelikkan wajahnya kesal. Biasanya dia memang selalu datang mendekati bel masuk kelas, berbeda dengan Jongin dan Sehun yang selalu datang awal.

"Iya, iya aku bangun." Baekhyun bangun dengan menggerutu. Jongin sendiri sudah mandi dan sudah memakai seragamnya. Baekhyun sampai geleng-geleng melihat kerajinan Jongin yang menurutnya tidak wajar.

Jongin dengan semangat mengeluarkan kotak make-up miliknya dan mulai berdandan. Tidak banyak make-up yang diperbolehkan untuk dipakai ke sekolah tapi itu tetap membuat Jongin bersemangat, tampil cantik didepan Sehun adalah sebuah keharusan kan?

Begitu semua selesai dan Baekhyun juga sudah memulai ritual make-up, Jongin mulai merapikan barang-barangnya yang ia bawa kerumah Baekhyun. Mulai dari piyama, pakaian dalam hingga produk kecantikannya.

"Baek! Aku lupa tidak bawa kaus kaki!"

"Pakai kaus kaki yang kemarin saja." Baekhyun menjawab ringan sambil menepukkan bedak ke wajahnya.

"Jorok…."

"Ah, baiklah. Akan kucarikan cadangan milikku." Baekhyun dengan malas bangkit dari meja riasnya untuk membongkar isi lemarinya yang kelewat penuh dan berantakan. Jongin ikut mencari-cari sepasang kaus kaki putih yang bisa ia pinjam.

"Adanya ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan kaus kaki tipis pada Jongin.

"Huh? Tidak apa deh." Jongin mengambil kaus kaki yang disodorkan Baekhyun dengan wajah datar, tidak menyadari seringai nakal yang muncul diwakah Baekhyun. Jongin segera memakainya dan menyadari jika kaus kaki itu terlalu tipis, hampir seperti stoking dan panjangnya sampai diatas lutut Jongin.

"Baek, sepertinya—"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jongin yang bingung. "Kau tahu? Hahahahahaha. Kaus kaki itu, hahahahahaha, adalah kostum role play-ku. Hahahahahaha." Baekhyun masih tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jongin yang sangat polos dan tidak mengira sama sekali jika kaus kaki yang diberikan Baekhyun adalah salah satu seragam nakalnya.

"YA!" Jongin dengan malu berusaha melepaskan kaus kaki itu dengan wajah merah. Pantas saja bahannya sangat tipis dan diujungnya ada pita berwarna hitam yang lumayan besar.

"Pakai saja Jong, aku rasa tidak akan ada yang tahu."

"Kau gila? Ada pita yang besar sekali seperti ini, nanti aku dihukum karena pakai kaus kaki yang aneh-aneh. Juga, bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang tahu?"

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu, aku jamin. Hanya saja mereka akan lebih memperhatikan kakimu. Coba kau naikkan sedikit rokmu supaya lebih pendek." Baekhyun mendekati Jongin dan menaikkan rok seragam Jongin menjadi setengah dari paha Jongin.

"Ya! Hentikan! Aku bisa dibunuh Sehun pakai baju seperti itu." Jongin dengan segera menurunkan lagi roknya agar tidak terlalu pendek.

"Ah, kau tidak seru." Baekhyun cemberut melihat temannya yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia racuni dengan rencana-rencana nakalnya. "Kau tahu betapa serunya bercinta disekolah?"

"KAU PERNAH BERCINTA DISEKOLAH?!"

"Tidak usah berteriak begitu."

"Astaga Baek…"

"Coba dulu Jong, sensasinya sangat nikmat." Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengambil tabletnya dan mengetik sesuatu disana. "Ini aku tunjukkan salah satu video kesukaanku. Public sex, benar-benar keren."

"What?" Jongin sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada pagi hari ini, menonton video porno dengan sahabatnya, bukan berangkat ke sekolah. Video itu menampilkan seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang bercinta di perpustakaan. Panas memang, membayangkan Sehun membobol vaginanya di perpustakaan tempat favorit Sehun dan Jongin, membuat gadis cantik ini mulai berkeringat.

"God, aku basah." Jongin duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Sesuatu dibawah sana terasa lembab akibat video berdurasi dua puluh menit itu.

"Aku juga. Shit, aku butuh Chanyeol Oppa." Baekhyun menggesek kakinya dengan wajah sayu menahan nafsu. "Aku akan melakukan hal gila hari ini, kau ikut?"

"H-huh?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun khawatir, jika Baekhyun menganggap sesuatu gila maka bagi Jongin sesuatu itu adalah hal berbahaya dan sangat perlu dijauhi.

"Aku akan membolos dan mengajak Chanyeol Oppa bercinta." Baekhyun menjawab dengan yakin. "Aku sedang akan datang bulan jadi nafsuku tidak bisa dikontrol." Baekhyun berkata untuk membela dirinya dari tatapan tidak setuju Jongin.

"Well, terserah kau. Aku tidak akan membolos, aku ada kuis sejarah nanti siang." Jongin menjawab dengan yakin dan berusaha merapikan seragamnya lagi. Jantung Jongin berdebar-debar merasakan gairahnya yang naik pagi ini dan ia sejujurnya juga membutuhkan Sehun saat ini juga.

"Tapi..sepertinya aku akan minta tolong Sehun nanti…" Jongin berkata pelan dengan wajah panas, malu mengakui jika ia juga ingin mencoba bercinta disekolah seperti yang Baekhyun ceritakan.

"Nah, begitu dong. Begitu baru temanku! Kau mau pakai kaus kakiku?" Baekhyun menyodorkan kaus kaki normalnya yang tadi akan ia kenakan ke sekolah.

"Eh.." Jongin memandangi kaus kaki nakal Baekhyun yang masih terpasang dikaki jenjangnya.

"Kau mau menggunakan yang itu?" Baekhyun menyeringai nakal, senang temannya sudah mulai tertular binal sepertinya.

"Tapi semua orang sungguhan tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam kan?"

"Aku tidak janji Jong! Kau benar-benar seksi dengan kaus kaki ini! Naikkan sedikit rokmu dan kau sudah seperti bintang porno."

"Geez, aku benar-benar sudah gila." Jongin mengacak rambutnya yang sudah rapi. Ditariknya seragamnya sedikit naik untuk memamerkan kaki jenjangnya dan Baekhyun pun tertawa.

"Ganti bra-mu dengan ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah bra hitam yang berenda. Jongin yang kepalanya sudah dipenuhi dengan gairah hanya menurut saja, ia sudah benar-benar gila karena menuruti usul Baekhyun.

Jongin mematut dirinya didepan kaca besar dikamar Baekhyun. Bra hitam Baekhyun tercetak jelas dari balik seragamnya, roknya jadi sepuluh senti lebih pendek—Jongin tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian disekolah nanti dan hanya akan menaikkan roknya lebih pendek lagi ketika sudah bersama Sehun saja—lalu kaus kaki tipis dikakinya sangat seksi dan mengundang para lelaki untuk menerkamnya.

"Foto! Foto!" Baekhyun dengan semangat mengambil ponsel Jongin dan membuka aplikasi kamera.

"Foto? Untuk apa?" Jongin bertanya bingung.

"Sudah pose dulu saja!" Baekhyun mengarahkan Jongin untuk berpose seksi. Jongin disuruh bersandar di dinding dengan dada dibusungkan dan kaki yang terbuka, wajah cantik Jongin membuat ekspresi sensual yang menggoda.

"Baek, aku merasa seperti pemotretan majalah dewasa." Jongin berkata risih karena dari tadi Baekhyun menyuruhnya berpose dengan sangat sensual. Mulai dari payudara yang sedikit terekspos, lalu paha yang dilebarkan.

"Majalah dewasa khusus untuk Sehun." Baekhyun terus memotret Jongin seolah dia adalah fotografer. "Lagi pula apa untuk apa aku punya foto seperti ini? Aku bisa langsung telanjang didepan Sehun."

"Ckckckck, Jongin, Jongin, Jongin." Baekhyun berdecak. "Kau perlu belajar seni menggoda pria Jong." Baekhyun mulai membisikkan tujuan dari foto-foto syur Jongin yang diambil oleh Baekhyun.

—

' _Kau dimana Jong? Kenapa belum datang?'_

' _Apa kau sakit?'_

' _Jongin? Jawab pesanku.'_

Jongin membuka ponselnya ketika ia sampai di area sekolahnya. Tiga pesan dari Sehun dan juga lima panggilan tidak terjawab. Memang Jongin terlambat, hanya lima belas menit terlambat sebenarnya tapi tetap harus membuat Jongin memanjat pagar belakang sekolahnya yang sering digunakan Baekhyun jika terlambat.

"Hati-hati Jong." Baekhyun yang tidak mengenakan seragam menunggui Jongin yang memanjat pagar dengan hati-hati. Dibalik pagar, ada Chanyeol yang akan membantu Jongin turun dari pagar sekolah yang tingginya hampir dua meter itu.

 _Aku sudah gila hari ini. Memanjat masuk kedalam sekolah, memakai seragam seperti ini dan juga akan melakukan hal tergila dalam hidupku. Maafkan aku ma, pa. Sekali saja aku berbuat onar seperti ini._

Tidak berapa lama, Jongin akhirnya turun dari atas pagar. Chanyeol memberikan Jongin sebuah kunci dan lelaki jangkung itu ganti memanjat pagar untuk ikut membolos bersama Baekhyun. Sepertinya sepasang kekasih itu akan bercinta sampai sore jika dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun hanya mengenakan kaus tipis dengan dalaman berwarna merah cerah tanpa celana pendek atau bawahan apapun. Bisa Jongin bayangkan ekspresi Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang keluar rumah dengan nyaris telanjang seperti itu.

Pelajaran pertama baru akan dimulai setengah jam dari bel masuk dan Jongin masih punya waktu untuk menyelinap masuk kedalam kelasnya agar ia tidak dianggap absen. Jongin sengaja memakai jaket untuk menutupi branya yang tercetak jelas dari balik seragamnya.

Sesampainya Jongin dengan selamat dikelasnya—yang diikuti dengan tatapan terkejut teman-teman sekelasnya karena seorang Kim Jongin datang terlambat—Jongin langsung membalas pesan Sehun dengan wajah luar biasa merah. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun menyuruh Jongin untuk menggoda Sehun melalui pesan nakal. Belum pernah Jongin melakukan hal itu, ditengah jam sekolah lagi.

' _Aku kesiangan hari ini baby. Baekhyun tidak punya kaus kaki cadangan dan aku memakai ini.'_

Jongin menyertakan sebuah foto kakinya yang ia foto dengan sudut yang biasa saja. Tidak menggoda atau apapun, hanya terlihat lutut hingga mata kakinya. Jongin sengaja memberi foto yang itu dulu, foto panasnya nanti kalau Sehun sudah mulai masuk kedalam jebakannya.

' _Kenapa bisa kau tidak bawa kaus kaki cadangan? Apa kau sudah dikelas sekarang? Kau sudah sarapan?'_

' _Kenapa kaus kakinya tipis sekali? Apa nanti tidak akan terkena poin?'_

Jongin tersenyum membaca jawaban Sehun, pacarnya itu sungguh lelaki lurus yang pikirannya tidak sekotor lelaki lainnya. Bahkan Sehun masih sempat mengkhawatirkan Jongin yang sudah sarapan atau belum.

' _Aku sudah sarapan kok tadi dijalan dengan Baekhyun.'_

' _Aku lupa Hunnie. Jadi pakai kaus kaki yang ada deh. Kau mau lihat kaus kakinya. Lucu sekali. Aku ingin beli satu setelah ini.'_

Jongin menambahkan salah satu foto yang diambil Baekhyun tadi pagi. Foto dirinya dari pinggang hingga mata kaki. Rok seragamnya terlihat sangat mini dengan kaus kaki tipis berhiaskan pita, pinggulnya ia posisikan sesensual mungkin. Pipi Jongin rasanya panas sekali menatap fotonya sendiri.

Sudah hampir lima menit tapi Sehun masih saja belum membalas pesannya. Jongin mengecek apakah pesannya sudah dibaca oleh Sehun. Kekasihnya sudah membaca pesannya bermenit-menit yang lalu. Jantung Jongin rasanya melompat-lompat mengetahui Sehun disana mungkin mulai kepanasan melihat foto kaki jenjangnya.

' _Apa Sehun tidak suka? :('_

' _Kenapa pesan Nini tidak dibalas?'_

' _Hunnie…'_

Jongin mengirim pesan lagi yang sebenarnya membuat Jongin merinding. Dalam kehidupan nyata tidak pernah Jongin bersikap manja dan bitchy seperti itu, well mungkin tidak dalam keadaan sadar seperti ini. Jongin hanya akan bertingkah 'sedikit' bitchy ketika ia sedang dikuasai nafsu birahi dan penis Sehun mengocok vaginanya dengan brutal.

' _Baby itu…dirimu?'_

Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Gurunya yang mengajar sejarah sudah masuk dan sungguh keberuntungan bagi Jongin karena guru sejarahnya ini sudah berumur dan tidak terlalu peduli dengan murid-murid yang diajar selama tidak terlalu berisik. Jongin mengecek jadwal kelas Sehun dan jam pertama hari itu, kelas Sehun akan diisi oleh pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Bahasa yang sudah dikuasai Sehun dengan baik, jadi tidak memperhatikan sehari saja tidak akan membuat peringkat Sehun menurun.

' _Iya itu Nini. Sehun tidak suka? Kata Baekhyun, Nini cocok sekali pakai itu.'_

' _Bagaimana menurut Hunnie? Apa Nini cocok pakai kaus kaki seperti ini?'_

Jongin mengirim dua foto lagi kaki jenjangnya yang memakai kaus kaki nakal itu. Yang pertama foto Jongin sedang duduk diatas kursi dengan kaki terbuka lebar, menggoda lelaki manapun yang melihatnya. Bahkan jika diperhatikan, celana dalam hitam Jongin sedikit terlihat. Foto yang kedua adalah foto tubuh Jongin dari belakang, bokong sintal Jongin ia tonjolkan ke depan dan wajah menggoda yang menghadap belakang. Dua bongkahan itu benar-benar akan membuat Sehun gila.

Sepuluh menit, Sehun belum juga membalas dan entah mengapa hal itu membuat Jongin merasa semakin bersemangat. Sesuatu diantara kakinya kembali menghangat dan mulai mengeluarkan cairan pertanda gairah Jongin terpacu. Jongin membayangkan Sehun yang duduk ditengah-tengah pelajaran dan dikelilingi teman-temannya memandangi foto nakal dirinya. Yang paling penting adalah bayangan penis raksasa Sehun yang tercetak jelas dibalik celana seragamnya. Ugh, Jongin semakin gelisah membayangkan benda besar itu.

' _Hunnie, apa Hunnie sedang belajar?'_

' _Apa Nini mengganggu Hunnie?'_

Kali ini Sehun menjawab.

' _Baby, sejak kapan kau jadi nakal begini? Datang terlambat, tidak memakai seragam yang benar dan kini menggoda kekasihmu ditengah-tengah pelajaran.'_

' _Apa maumu Kim Jongin?'_

Jongin tidak tahu Sehun marah sungguhan atau tidak. Tapi membayangkan Sehun yang marah membuat Jongin semakin basah dibawah sana. Paha dalamnya sudah terasa sangat lembab dan panas.

' _Nini mau Hunnie.'_

Jongin sungguh malu mengirim pesannya yang terakhir. Rasanya ia adalah pelacur paling jalang yang pernah ada, meskipun ia tahu jika Baekhyun lebih nakal darinya. Lebih berani menggoda Chanyeol, lebih suka bereksperimen dengan kehidupan seks-nya dan lebih liar dibanding dirinya.

' _Lihat deh, punya Nini sudah basah sekali.'_

Jongin dengan hati-hati membuka pahanya dan memotret bagian terintimnya. Untung saja tidak ada yang memperhatikan Jongin, jadi ia bisa langsung mengirim gambar itu pada Sehun. Gambar vagina telanjangnya yang memerah dan berlendir. Basah karena gairah seksual. Nakal bukan Kim Jongin? Ke sekolah tanpa mengenakan celana dalam. Sungguh bukan seperti Kim Jongin beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Gadis manis ini meletekkan kepalanya diatas meja karena ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting. Ditatapnya layar ponselnya yang tidak juga menunjukkan notifikasi pesan masuk dari Sehun.

' _Oh my God. Kau tidak pakai celana dalam?!'_

' _Shit. Kau membuatku gila Jong!'_

' _Fuck Jong, aku tegang sekali sekarang.'_

Jongin tersenyum lebar menatap jawaban dari Sehun. Sungguh seperti yang ia harapkan. Vagina basahnya semakin berkedut-kedut membayangkan penis Sehun yang tegang.

' _Oh ya? Tunjukkan pada Nini.'_

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah foto bulge masuk kedalam ponsel Jongin. Bulge yang sangat besar dan masih tertutup celana seragam. Jongin nyaris mendesah melihat foto yang dikirimkan Sehun.

' _Woah besar sekali. Nini mau.'_

 _Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku jadi bitchy begini?_ Jongin membatin dalam hati. _Sekali ini saja aku akan besikap nakal seperti ini. Gara-gara video itu aku langsung bisa bernafsu seperti ini._

' _Sekarang?'_

Jongin membaca pesan Sehun tanpa membalasnya. Dengan cepat Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan meminta ijin pada gurunya untuk ke UKS karena merasa kurang sehat. Tentu saja si guru memberikan ijin dengan mudah, Jongin kan salah satu murid baik-baik yang tidak pernah membolos. Wajah Jongin yang merah juga membuat akting Jongin meyakinkan.

Langkah kaki Jongin sangat cepat menuju ruang musik tempat Chanyeol dan band-nya biasa berlatih. Hari ini tidak ada latihan band dan satu-satunya orang yang memiliki akses kunci untuk ruangan itu hanyalah Chanyeol yang kini sudah ditangan Jongin.

Begitu sampai diruang musik, Jongin dengan cepat mengirim foto panasnya yang mengenakan seragam dengan kancing yang dibuka dua bagian atasnya menampilkan bra hitam seksinya juga rok seragam yang dinaikkan hingga paha jenjang itu terkespos.

' _Nini tunggu diruang musik ya Hunnie…'_

Jongin menyiapkan dirinya agar Sehun bisa langsung melahapnya. Jongin memposisikan dirinya duduk disofa besar yang disediakan dengan kaki terbuka lebar, kemeja seragam yang kancingnya sudah nyaris terbuka semua, rambutnya dibuat sedikit berantakan dan atas ide Baekhyun, ia memakai vibrator telur didalam vaginanya yang dinyalakan dengan getaran paling rendah.

Jongin tidak perlu menunggu lama akan kedatangan Sehun. Pria muda itu datang dengan nafas terengah-engah dan wajah yang dipenuhi berbagai macam emosi, nafsu, amarah hingga rasa penasaran menghiasi wajah tampan Sehun.

"Shit, kau pelacur." Sehun langsung membanting pintu dibelakangnya.

"Uh, Hunnie…." Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan mendorong tubuh Sehun keras menuju pintu yang tertutup. "Hunniehhh…Nini mau ini…" Jongin dengan nakalnya memojokkan Sehun antara dirinya dan pintu. "Tapi pintunya dikunci dulu." Tangan Jongin mengulur kedepan dan mengunci pintu sedangkan tangan satunya masih mengelus-elus penis Sehun yang sudah menegang dibalik celana seragam.

"Fuck, kau kerasukan apa Jong?"

"Uhh..Nini hanya ingin ini..Nini kangen ini.." Jongin menarik tengkuk Sehun setelah berkata begitu, tubuhnya ia tempelkan pada tubuh Sehun semakin erat dan menggesekkan dadanya yang terekspos pada dada bidang Sehun.

Sehun sungguh tidak tahan melihat kelakuan Jongin yang seperti ini, sejak kapan Jongin bertingkah binal? Apa Baekhyun mengajarkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak pada Jongin hanya dalam waktu semalam? Sehun hampir seratus persen yakin jika Baekhyun adalah dalang dibalik kebinalan Jongin hari ini.

"Kau yang meminta ini Jong." Sehun mendorong Jongin dan ganti memojokkan Jongin ke dinding. Mata Sehun berkilat penuh nafsu, nafasnya berat dan tubuhnya terasa panas. "Kau akan menyesal."

"Kiss me, roughly." Jongin bergumam dan bibir Sehun langsung menyambar bibir penuh Jongin. Tidak ada lagi namanya kelembutan dalam sesi make out mereka kali ini, Sehun menggigit, melumat dan menghisap bibir Jongin tanpa perasaan.

Tubuh Jongin langsung lemas mendapat ciuman dari Sehun, ia tidak membalas ciuman Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Tangan Sehun sudah merambat pada bulatan sintal Jongin dibelakang, diremas dan didorongnya kedepan agar penisnya bergesekan dengan tubuh Jongin.

Saliva mengalir deras membasahi dagu hingga leher Jongin dan Sehun tidak peduli. Bibir Jongin selalu bisa membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Sehun juga tidak peduli pada rasa asin dilidahnya pertanda bibir Jongin sudah terluka karena ciuman buasnya.

"Hmmhh..Hunniehh.." Jongin mulai memberontak ketika nafasnya mulai habis.

"Hmm.." Sehun hanya bergumam pelan dan terus meremasi juga menciumi kekasihnya.

"Hhh….uhhh…akuhhh.." Jongin mendorong sekuat tenaga dada Sehun agar ciuman mereka berhenti sejenak.

"Kau berdarah." Sehun menyentuh bibir Jongin yang sedikit sobek.

"Seonsaengnim nakal, bibir Nini jadi berdarah kan." Jongin dengan genitnya berpura-pura marah.

"Seo-seonsaengnim?"

"Iya, Ssaem jahat sama Nini. Bibir Nini berdarah." Jongin masih terus merajuk manja pada Sehun yang bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi dipanggil seonsaengnim? Untung saja otak Sehun itu sangat encer, jadi dalam sekejap ia memahami apa maksud kekasihnya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri, dirinya sangat turn on dengan panggilan Jongin barusan. Jadi, kekasihnya ini ingin bermain role play?

"Kau lebih jahat Nini, membuat Ssaem berlarian sepanjang lorong hanya untuk melayani kebinalanmu." Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin perlahan menuju sofa tempat dimana Jongin berbaring tadi. "Kau perlu diberi hukuman Nini."

"Kenapa Nini dihukum? Nini kan hanya ingin Ssaem menemani Nini.." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun tidak mengindahkan ucapan Jongin lagi karena bibirnya sudah mulai mengecupi wajah Jongin penuh nafsu. Bibir Sehun tidak bertahan lama diwajah Jongin karena dada sintal Jongin seolah-olah mengundangnya untuk bermain. Kancing seragam Jongin yang terbuka beberapa dibagian atas benar-benar membuat birahi Sehun naik, belahan dada yang seksi dan juga aromanya yang sangat menggoda.

Sehun menciumi bagian dada Jongin yang nampak dengan penuh semangat, ditenggelamkannya wajahnya disana dan ia gigit daging kenyal itu hingga timbul bercak-bercak merah. Ciuman Sehun perlahan mulai turun kebawah dan ia menggunakan giginya untuk membuka sisa kancing seragam Jongin.

"Hhh…Sehuuunhhh…uhhh…geli—ahhh…" Jongin kegelian merasakan nafas Sehun pada perutnya. Membuka kancing dengan gigi itu cukup sulit, jadi Sehun banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk diperut rata Jongin sekalian menikmati kelembutan kulit kekasihnya.

"Sehun? Kau memanggil gurumu dengan namanya langsung?"

"Ma-maaf—uhhhhh…lama sekali…panas Ssaemhh..nghhh…" Jongin mulai meremas kepala Sehun yang menjilat-jilat perutnya, tangan Jongin satunya mulai merabai dadanya sendiri yang sudah ingin bebas.

"Sabar Nini atau hukumannya akan Ssaem tambah nanti.." Sehun menyeringai lebar melihat Jongin yang menggeliat penuh nafsu dibawahnya. Kegiatan Sehun membuka kancing seragam Jongin sudah selesai dan kini tampaklah tubuh Jongin yang begitu seksi. Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar menarik asal bra hitam Baekhyun bisa Jongin dengar bunyi sesuatu yang robek dari penyangga payudara itu.

Payudara sintal Jongin segera terbebas dan bergoyang menggoda lelaki manapun yang melihatnya. Sehun langsung menyerang dua bulatan itu dengan ganasnya, giginya menggigit kasar.

"Ohhh…ahhh…Hunhhhh…ahhhh…." Jongin menekan kepala Sehun dalam-dalam ke arah dadanya. Ia tenggelamkan kepala Sehun diantara gunung kembarnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menikmati ciuman dan gigitan yang Sehun berikan pada dadanya.

"Hmmhh…kau nikmat Nini.." Sehun melepaskan bibirnya dari payudara Jongin. Tangan Sehun ganti memanjakan Jongin dengan semangat, dipijatnya pelan dua gunung kembar itu bersamaan. Puting merah muda Jongin ia cubit dan ia tarik kuat-kuat.

"Nghhh…ahhh…uhh…sakithh…ammhh…" Jongin menatap payudaranya yang dimainkan Sehun. Sakit memang, tapi juga nikmat apalagi bagian putingnya. Jari-jari Sehun sungguh tahu bagaimana membuat Jongin dipenuhi kenikmatan.

Sehun mengecup kedua puting Jongin sebelum mulai menaikkan rok Jongin agar tersingkap. Mata Sehun terbelalak melihat seutas benang terjulur dari vagina Jongin, sungguh gadis ini minta dhukum.

"Se-sentuh Ssaemhh…ahhh…" Jongin mendesah kecil merasakan nafas Sehun tepat didepan vaginanya. Sehun masih ingin mengamati betapa cantiknya vagina kekasihnya, merah, basah dan bergetar pelan.

"Nini nakal sekali, memakai vibrator ke sekolah." Sehun menarik-narik pelan kabel itu.

"Uhhh…ahhhh…Ssaemhhh…ahhh…jangan dimainkanhhh…anghh.." Paha Jongin mengejang merasakan benda didalam vaginanya bergerak-gerak. Memang vibrator itu bergetar dengan kecepatan sangat rendah, tapi Sehun membuat dinding vaginanya semakin digaruk-garuk.

Sehun membuka bibir vagina Jongin perlahan dan muncullah sedikit bagian dari telur sialan itu, mengambil rumah penisnya. Sehun kagum dengan cairan yang diproduksi Jongin ketika sedang bergairah, begitu banyak, manis dan kental. Jari Sehun membelai vagina Jongin pelan tanpa mengeluarkan vibrator.

"Ahhhh…uuhhh…mmhhmmmm…nyahhh…" Jongin mencengkram sofa erat-erat, matanya terpejam erat.

"Nini basah sekali." Sehun berkomentar.

"NYAHHHH…SEHUNNHHH…" Jongin sejenak lupa dengan permainan yang sedang ia mainkan karena lidah Sehun tiba-tiba menjilat kecil klitorisnya.

"Ckck, Nini benar-benar tidak sopan." Sehun menjauhkan kepala dan jarinya dari vagina Jongin, membuat gadisnya terlihat nyaris menangis.

"Maafkan Nini, Ssaem.." Jongin kelimpungan dengan rasa panas yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. "Tolong Nini Ssaem, tolong mainkan vagina Nini. Nini sudah sangat basah, vagina Nini butuh Ssaem.." Jongin memohon dengan wajah memelas.

Sehun menyeringai lebar mendengar ucapan Jongin, celananya langsung terasa ketat.

"Buka kaki Nini yang lebar." Jongin dengan cepat membuka kakinya lebar-lebar.

PLAK!

"ANGH! AH!" Jongin berjengit merasakan vaginanya ditampar oleh Sehun. Sakit sekali.

"Nikmat?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"I-iya." Jongin menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak bohong, memang enak meskipun juga sakit. Vibrator telurnya bergerak-gerak dalam vaginanya, menggesek bagian-bagian lain yang sedari tadi tidak tersentuh vibrator.

PLAK!

"Uhh..ahhh…"

PLAK!

"Nghh…Ssaemhh…"

PLAK!

"Mhhmm…nghh.."

"Bukan hanya bokongmu saja yang suka ditampar, vaginamu juga rupanya." Sehun menghentikan pukulannya ketika melihat cairan bening keluar dengan derasnya dari vagina Jongin, membasahi sofa.

"Mhhmmm..oohh…Ssaemhhh…sentuh lagi.." Jongin memohon.

"Nini mau lihat betapa basahnya vagina Nini?" Sehun menggendong tubuh Jongin dengan mudah menuju depan dinding yang seluruh bagiannya dilapisi kaca. Didudukkannya Jongin didepan kaca sementara ia memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

Keadaan Jongin yang masih menggunakan kaus kaki dan rok seragam sekolahnya yang tersingkap membuat Jongin seperti korban pemerkosaan. Sehun suka sekali melihat Jonginnya tidak berdaya seperti ini.

"Lihat ini Nini…" Sehun membuka kaki Jongin lebar-lebar dan telunjuknya bergerak menuju vagina Jongin. Diambilnya cairan vagina Jongin dan ia tunjukkan pada Jongin.

"Mhhmmm…" Jongin merasa pipinya panas menatap bayangan tubuhnya yang begitu sensual. Sehun menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk membuka bibir vagina Jongin dan terlihatlah dengan jelas betapa basahnya vagina Jongin yang sangat menggoda.

"Ahhhh…mmhhmmm…ngghh…" Sentuhan jari Sehun yang seperti itu saja sudah membuat Jongin mendesah. Jari tengah Sehun menusuk pelan lubang vagina Jongin, menggeser vibrator telur yang berada didalamnya.

"Ssshhh…uhhh….Ssaemmhhh…ahhh…penuhhh…" Jongin menggigit bibirnya melihat jari tengah Sehun sudah masuk seutuhnya dalam vaginanya.

"Biasanya Nini menampung yang jauh lebih besar, tahan." Sehun menambah jari telunjuknya kedalam.

"Angghhh…ahhhh…shhh…nnhhh…" Kaki Jongin nyaris saja menutup ketika jari ketiga Sehun masuk kedalam vaginanya, membuat vibrator semakin jauh dalam tubuhnya. Sehun mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya perlahan, menusuk-nusuk vibrator itu dengan pelan agar memanjakan kekasihnya.

"Mhhmmm..ahhh…Ssaemhhh…ahh…Nini ingin lebih…ahhhh…"

"Nyahhh…lebih cepat Ssaemhhh…please..hhh…uhhh…"

"Gatal sekali Ssaemhh..uhhh…ngghhh…" Pinggul Jongin menggeliat merasakan jari-jari Sehun yang mengocok vaginanya semakin cepat. Vibrator telur itu sudah sampai ditempat terdalamnya, bergetar perlahan namun pasti.

"Nini sudah mau keluar?" Sehun bertanya pelan sambil tangan yang lain membelai-belai paha Jongin.

"Uhh…ahh…naikkan getarannya Ssaemmhhh..nyahhh…" Jongin mencengram tangan Sehun sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatannya. Jari-jari Sehun yang besar dan panjang bisa membawa Jongin ke surga.

"Tidak mau." Sehun menjawab pendek.

"Pleasehhh…pleasehh…ahhh…sudah sangat dekat Ssaemhh…ahhhh…."

"Hukuman pertama Nini adalah tidak boleh orgasme." Sehun menatap kaca didepannya dan memandang wajah cantik kekasihnya yang diliputi birahi tinggi. Jongin mengerang mendengar ucapan Sehun, betapa teganya Sehun melarangnya orgasme!

Jari-jari Sehun keluar dari vagina Jongin dan itu membuat Jongin mengerang kesal, tadi ia benar-benar sudah dekat dengan surga dunia namun Sehun begitu teganya membiarkan ia mendekati puncak tanpa membiarkannya mencapai surganya.

"Ssaemhh…pleasehhh…ahhh…uhhh…" Jongin merengek dan menggerakkan pinggulnya agar jari-jari Sehun yang masih bermain dibibir lubangnya kembali mengisi vaginanya.

"Nini jalang." Sehun berbisik rendah ditelinga Jongin dan panggilan itu malah membuat Jongin makin merasa terbakar. Sehun melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin dan membaringkan tubun sintal itu diatas karpet. Menggesernya menjadi sejajar dengan kaca sehingga Jongin bisa melihat segala hal kotor yang akan ia lakukan pada gadis itu.

Kepala Sehun dengan cepat menuju antara kaki Jongin. Aroma vagina Jongin sungguh memabukkan, Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengecup permukaan luar vagina Jongin dengan lembut.

"Ngghhh…nyahhh…Ssaemhhh…ohhh…geli…ahhh…nikmathh…"

"Lebih dalam Ssaemhhh…pleasehhh…" Jongin berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya lagi, berharap lidah Sehun menusuk vaginanya. Kecupan lembut yang diberikan Sehun tidak bertahan lama, Sehun semakin beringas memakan vagina Jongin. Dengan bantuan jari-jarinya, Sehun membuka vagina Jongin dan menenggelamkan mulutnya disana.

"ANGGHHHH! Ahhh….seperti itu Ssaemhhh…ohhhh…nikmatnyahhh…ahhh…" Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lidah Sehun menusuk vagina Jongin semakin dalam. Gerakan lidah Sehun yang berputar-putar didalam vagina Jongin membuat dada Jongin melengkung.

"Lihat dirimu pelacur.." Sehun bergumam pelan, menikmati pemandangan erotis Jongin yang terpantul dikaca studio. Bibirnya segera ia gunakan untuk memanjakan Jongin lagi, gadis manisnya sudah berubah menjadi seekor kucing betina liar yang minta digagahi. Jongin mencengkram rambut Sehun, mendorong kepala Sehun agar terus menghisap, menjilat dan menggigiti vaginanya.

"Ahhh…uuuhhh…lidah Ssaem saja sudahhh…ahhh..nikmathh..nghh…ahhh.." Jongin mendesis diantara desahannya, memuji teknik lidah Sehun dikemaluannya yang semakin hari semakin hebat. Mendengar pujian Jongin, Sehun semakin melebarkan vagina Jongin dan tiga jarinya masuk tanpa aba-aba sama sekali.

"ANGGHHHH! Sakit Ssaemhhh…uhhh…nghhh…" Jongin memejamkan matanya menahan rasa nyeri pada vaginanya.

"Tidak ada hukuman yang menyenangkan Nini.." Sehun menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dari vagina Jongin untuk melihat ekspresi gadisnya. Pasti sangat sensual, dan memang benar. Wajah cantik Jongin sudah banjir oleh keringat, bibirnya terbuka lebar mengeluarkan desahan tanpa henti, juga sorot mata Jongin yang sangat tidak berdaya.

Sehun menjilat-jilat kecil klitoris Jongin, membuat Jongin frustasi. Meskipun ketiga jarinya mengocok lubang ketat itu dengan keras, kasar dan cepat tapi memang dasar Jongin yang kini binal, tiga jari itu tidak lah cukup.

"Nghh…gigit Ssaemhh…ahhhh…hukum aku yang kasarhh…mmmhh…"

"Uhhh…Nini dekat Ssaemhh…ahhh…unghhh…lebih cepathhh…."

"Nyahhhh…ahhh…shhh…disana Ssaemhh..ohhh…sentuh klitoris Ninihhh…" Tubuh Jongin mulai membentuk lengkungan dan jeritan Jongin mulai semakin keras ketika ketiga jari Sehun keluar begitu saja dari vagina Jongin, berhenti mengocoknya.

"Ssaemhh…jangan lagi…jangan seperti ini lagi..ahh…biarkan Nini orgasme Ssaemhhh…" Jongin terlihat benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Dadanya naik turun merasakan gelombang orgasme yang sudah begitu dekat dan tidak jadi menghantamnya.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai senang. Tidak ia sangka ia menikmati permainan role play seperti ini, dimana ia berkuasa penuh atas tubuh sintal yang tergeletak lemah didepannya. Merasa celananya semakin sesak dan tidak nyaman, Sehun berdiri dan melepas seluruh kain yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Melihat Sehun yang membuka celananya, mata Jongin membesar dan berbinar. Dengan susah payah Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu Sehun melepas celana hingga celana dalam hitam Sehun. Jongin mendesah kecil merasakan penis Sehun menampar wajahnya ketika celana dalam Sehun ia buka.

"Cock slut." Sehun berkata puas. Tangannya menarik dagu Jongin agar memandangnya. "Nini mau ini?"

"Mau…mau…mau…" Jongin menjawab penuh antusian dan tangannya langsung meraih penis tegang itu dan mengocoknya perlahan. Seringai Sehun semakin lebar, tidak ia sangka gadis yang baru saja ia tiduri beberapa bulan lalu kini sudah begitu ahli memuaskan gairahnya, begitu nakal dan begitu ahli membuat penis monsternya menegang.

"Mhhmm…tangan Nini sangat nikmat.." Sehun membelai rambut Jongin penuh kasih sayang. "Masukkan kedalam mulut jalangmu, Nini."

Jongin membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin dan mulai mengulum penis favoritnya. Bagi Jongin, mengulum penis Sehun adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya, bagaimana rasa dan aroma penis Sehun yang sangat sensual, desahan tertahan Sehun hingga tangan besar Sehun yang kadang mendorong kepalanya begitu dalam sampai ia tersedak penis itu.

Sehun juga terlihat puas dengan bunyi tersedak Jongin ketika penisnya menusuk begitu dalam hingga kerongkongan Jongin. Ditahannya sejenak kepala Jongin agar tetap menelan penis besarnya. Begitu Sehun melepaskan pegangannya pada kepala Jongin, gadis itu langsung terbatuk-batuk namun tidak melepaskan penis Sehun dari mulutnya.

Lidah Jongin langsung bekerja menjilat seluruh permukaan penis Sehun sebelum sepenuhnya berkonsenterasi dengan kepala jamur itu. Ditekan-tekannya lubang penis Sehun dengan gerakan menggoda, berkali-kali lidahnya berputar-putar nakal memastikan kepala sensitif itu ia beri kenikmatan.

"Uhh..Nini cantik sekali.." Sehun menggeram penuh nikmat. Kuluman Jongin kali ini sungguh luar biasa, berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Jongin menjilati kepala penisnya tanpa jeda dan juga batang penisnya terus dihisap. Tangan Jongin bergerak aktif memainkan sisa penis Sehun yang tidak bisa masuk sepenuhnya juga dua bola kembar yang semakin penuh itu.

"Mhhmm…sial kau pelacur.." Sehun menggumamkan kata-kata kotor. Sialnya, Jongin semakin bersemangat mendengar semua kata-kata itu. Sehun menyadari jika kekasihnya suka dilecehkan secara verbal ketika Jongin melenguh ketika ia tidak sengaja memanggil Jongin gadis binal, sejak saat itulah keduanya semakin sering mengeluarkan dirty talk ketika mereka bercinta.

Sehun tidak tahan dan mencengkram rambut Jongin lagi. Menggerakkan kepala itu sesuai keinginannya agar penisnya semakin dimanjakan. Jongin mulai terbatuk-batuk ketika penis Sehun berkali-kali menekan kerongkongannya, membuatnya sulit mengambil nafas.

"Bitch, mulutmu nikmat sekali…ahh…" Pinggul Sehun ikut bergerak maju mundur, wajah tampan Sehun terlihat begitu menikmati servis oral Jongin. Matanya terpejam erat dan rahang kokoh itu mengeras.

"Mhhmm.." Jongin mendesah pelan, baginya Sehun yang seperti ini sungguh sangat hot dan bisa membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

"Shit, aku akan keluar.." Nafas Sehun semakin pendek. Tangan Jongin memijat bola kembar Sehun perlahan, lidahnya ia mainkan lagi pada lubang penis Sehun untuk merangsang cairan kesukaannya keluar.

"Ahhhh…" Sehun menekan dalam-dalam penisnya pada mulut Jongin ketika spermanya keluar begitu deras. Jongin kelabakan menerima cairan panas itu dengan tiba-tiba dan dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak sehingga tidak bisa meminumnya. Cairan putih itu tumpah, membasahi dagunya, lehernya hingga payudaranya.

"Enak Ssaem?" Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya memerah dan dada yang naik turun dengan cepat. "Apa Nini sudah boleh orgasme sekarang?" Jongin menjilati sisa sperma yang tertinggal dibatang penis Sehun dengan sensual.

"Kita lihat nanti." Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin lagi agar berbaring diatas karpet dan membuka kaki Jongin lebar-lebar. Jantung Jongin berdebar, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun pada dirinya. Nafas Jongin semakin berat ketika Sehun menarik lepas rok seragamnya dengan mudah, meninggalkan Jongin hanya dengan kaus kaki tipis panjangnya yang sampai setengah paha.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya diantara kaki Jongin dan memutar sebuah tombol yang merupakan kontrol dari mainan didalam vagina Jongin. Menaikkan levelnya, membuat Jongin menjerit nikmat. Sungguh indah pemandangan Jongin yang tersiksa seperti ini.

"Ahhh…ahhh…lagi Ssaemhhh…nyahhh…ngghh…" Jongin menggelepar penuh kenikmatan, kakinya nyaris tertutup jika Sehun tidak berada diantaranya. Sehun dengan baik hati menaikkan lagi getarannya.

"Ohhh…ohh…Ssaemhhh…ahhhh…nyahhh…uhhh…pleasehhh…"

"Please untuk apa Nini?" Sehun memainkan lagi jarinya pada vagina Jongin. Menggoda memang vagina merah yang bergetar dan basah kuyup seperti itu. Jarinya ia gunakan untuk membuka bibir vagina Jongin dan terkadang ia mencubit klitoris Jongin yang bengkak.

"Nini mauhhh…ahhh…orgasmehh…pleasehh..pleasehhh…" Jongin menutup matanya yang berair karena nikmat tiada tara. Nafsunya yang sedari tadi dipermainkan Sehun kini sudah sangat tinggi.

Sehun menaikkan lagi getaran vibrator telur itu.

"Ahhh…yeshhh…yeshhh…ohhh…nikmatnyahhh…Ssaemmhhh…" Jongin mulai menjerit. Puncaknya sudah tiba dan Sehun tahu itu. Meskipun Sehun mengetahuinya, ia tetap memutar vibrator itu agar berhenti total.

"Jangan! Jangan! Ssaemhhh…pleasehhh…hiks.." Jongin mulai menangis. Tubuhnya sudah sangat ingin melepaskan orgasme tapi Sehun masih dengan kejamnya ingin menggodanya.

"Cup..cup.." Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin dan menarik tubuh Jongin dari atas karpet dan membaliknya agar menungging. "Ssaem akan membuat Nini merasa sangat enak setelah ini."

"Hiks…Nini ingin orgasme satu kali saja Ssaem..hiks..Nini sudah menahan ini dari pagi.." Jongin merengek terus. Memang sejak sebuah video porno yang ia tonton tadi pagi, nafsunya seolah membakar tubuhnya dan ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan pelepasan apapun.

"Akan Ssaem berikan orgasme asalkan Nini mau menuruti permintaan Ssaem. Bagaimana?" Jongin mengangguk cepat, ia mau melakukan apa saja untuk sebuah orgasme kali ini.

"Anghhh…nghhh…mmhh.." Jongin mengerang merasakan tiga jari Sehun masuk kedalam vaginanya dan menarik keluar telur vibrator itu.

"Ckck, didalammu pasti sangat banjir." Sehun berdecak kagum melihat banyaknya cairan yang menyelimuti telur itu. Jongin hanya diam saja, kini tubuhnya terasa benar-benar kosong namun tidak lama karena Sehun tiba-tiba sudah mencoba mendorong masuk vibrator telur tadi kedalam lubang belakangnya.

"AHHHH! SAKIIIITTTHHHH!" Jongin menjerit kesakitan. Lubang anusnya terus dipaksa Sehun untuk menerima sebuah benda asing yang ukurannya lumayan besar. "BERHENTIHHH! SAKITHHHH!" Jongin terus menjerit tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak berhenti, sejak kapan Sehun jadi masokis seperti ini?

"Hiks…sakit sekali…" Jongin menangis lagi. Lubang anusnya berdenyut sakit sekali. Sehun sama sekali tidak berkata apapun mendengar kekasihnya menjerit kesakitan, hanya sesekali memijat bongkahan pantat itu dan mengecupinya.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih sakit?" Sehun bertanya pelan, tangannya terus merabai paha dan pantat Jongin. Gadis manis itu menggeleng pelan, memang sudah tidak sakit tapi rasanya sangat aneh.

"Nghhh…ahhhh…uhhh…Ssaemhhh…nyahhh…" Jongin mendesah lagi begitu vibrator tadi bergetar lagi, hanya saja kali ini bergetar didalam anusnya. Jongin tidak tahu jika anusnya juga memiliki titik kenikmatan yang bisa membuatnya mendesah seperti jalang.

"Nikmat?" Sehun mendorong vibrator itu agar masuk lebih dalam pada lubang anak kekasihnya.

"Ahhh…ngghhh…mmhhmm…" Jongin mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban. Sehun tersenyum puas dan membuka kaki Jongin semakin lebar, juga mendorong perut Jongin semakin maju agar bokong indah itu semakin menonjol.

"Ssaem suka sekali dengan kaki Nini, sangat jenjang dan seksi." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada paha Jongin yang bergetar karena tidak kuat menahan nikmat yang menderanya. "Apalagi kaus kaki ini, begitu pas dikakimu. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti penasara dan ingin menelanjangimu."

"Hmmhh…nngghhh…Ssaemhhh…shhh…" Jongin hanya bisa mendesah.

"Uh, vagina Nini. Selalu ketat dan basah. Siap untuk Ssaem masuki kapan saja." Ciuman Sehun semakin dekat pada vagina merah Jongin.

"Mhhmmmm…jilat Ssaemhh…buat Nini semakin basahhhh…buat Nini orgasme…" Jongin mendesah pelan dengan kata-kata nakalnya. Sehun yang mendengarnya malah menjauhkan dirinya dari selangkangan Jongin, ditariknya kaki Jongin agar merapat.

"Uhh..Ssaem ingin mengotori tubuh Nini dulu." Sehun mendekatkan penisnya yang sudah tegang lagi pada paha Jongin yang tertutup rapat. Didorongnya penisnya masuk kedalam pangkal paha Jongin yang sudah basah karena banyaknya cairan Jongin yang keluar.

"Ahhh…masukkan ke vagina Nini saja Ssaemhh.." Jongin medesah kecil merasakan ujung penis Sehun yang mengenai bibir vaginanya.

"Hmmmhhh…kenapa? Supaya Nini bisa orgasme juga? Hukuman untuk Nini belum selesai." Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menyetubuhi paha jenjang Jongin. Penis besarnya menggesek permukaan vagina Jongin, membuat gadis itu nyaris gila. Kenapa kekasihnya hari ini? Ada vagina ketat tapi memilih memperkosa pahanya.

"Uhhh…shhh…" Sehun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat penisnya terus digesek oleh paha sintal kekasihnya. Jongin sendiri semakin frustasi melihat penis favoritnya hanya menggesek luar vaginanya saja.

"Ssaemmhhh…ahhhh..masukkan saja please…biarkan vaginaku memuaskanmu.." Jongin mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang, berharap ia bisa mendapat penis itu didalam vaginanya. Binal sungguh gadis ini.

"Ahhh…mmhmm.." Sehun tidak menghiraukan Jongin sama sekali, paha Jongin terasa panas dan basah. Menggesek penisnya begitu nikmat, belum lagi kulit Jongin yang sangat halus dan lembut, membuat penisnya dipijat tidak kalah nikmat seperti oral ataupun vagina Jongin. Sehun menaikkan getaran vibrator yang berada didalam anus kekasihnya, menyebabkan tubuh sintal itu menegang didepan matanya, memancing nafsunya lebih tinggi lagi.

"Angghh…kenapa nikmat sekalihhh…" Jongin mengerang penuh nikmat, tidak ia sangka diperkosa pahanya dan dimainkan anusnya bisa senikmat ini. Apalagi mendengar geraman Sehun juga pantulan ekspresi Sehun dikaca, membuat Jongin menjadi seorang wanita hebat yang mampu membawa kekasihnya dalam dunia penuh kenikmatan duniawi. Kaus kaki yang dipinjamkan Baekhyun memang sangat menggoda, membuat kakinya jadi semakin terlihat jenjang dan seksi, pantas saja Sehun sampai memperkosa pahanya.

"Damn, aku sudah dekat lagi.." Sehun menggerakkan pinggangnya lebih kencang, Jongin ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Uhh…kotori Nini…aahhh…nghhh…" Jongin menggerakkan pantatnya menggoda agar Sehun semakin menggila. Benar saja, Sehun langsung menggeram penuh nikmat hingga tidak lama kemudian Sehun menyemburkan cairannya dipaha mulus Jongin sangat banyak. Kaus kaki yang dikenakan Jongin terasa lengket dan basah, sperma Sehun mulai mengalir ke kaki Jongin dengan sangat cantik.

"Mhhmmm…kau membuatku orgasme dua kali kurang dari satu jam." Sehun melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang dan pantat Jongin, mengamati kekacauan yang ia buat dipaha Jongin.

"Nini merasa sangat seksi bermandikan sperma.." Jongin menatap kaca dengan mata dipenuhi kabut gairah. Melihat pahanya yang berceceran sperma membuat Jongin semakin bernafsu, dan juga wajah puas Sehun menjadikan sisi binal Jongin keluar dengan liarnya.

Jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi bagaimana pendapat Sehun tentang dirinya, atau permainan yang sedang mereka lakukan. Jongin butuh penis Sehun. Sekarang. Getaran dilubang belakangnya terus menggelitik Jongin, membuatnya ingin lebih dan lebih.

Gadis manis ini bangkit dan mendorong Sehun yang baru saja orgasme agar berbaring diatas karpet. Sehun sempat ingin menolak tapi wajah bergairah Jongin terlihat sangat putus asa dan ia biarkan saja Jongin memimpin permainan. Toh dia sudah orgasme dua kali, dua orgasme yang sangat nikmat padahal ia belum membobol vagina Jongin.

Jongin mendesah kesal melihat penis raksasanya masih tertidur. Didekatkan bibirnya pada penis Sehun dan segera ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya dengan rakus. Jongin mengulum, menjilat, menghisap dan mengulum penis itu dengan cepat, berharap benda berotot itu segera mengeras lagi.

"Shithhh…ohhh…mulutmu bitch.." Sehun mengerang penuh nikmat. Belum ada lima menit dia orgasme, penisnya sudah diberi servis lagi. Jongin terlihat seperti seorang maniak sekarang. Benar saja, penis Sehun sudah berdiri tegak dalam waktu singkat.

"Ohhh..akhirnyahhh…" Mata Jongin berbinar melihat mainannya sudah siap. Dengan sigap Jongin menduduki perut Sehun dan menggesekkan ujung kepala penis Sehun pada bibir vaginanya.

"Uhhh…Ssaemhhh…ngghhh…Nini kangen inihhh.." Jongin perlahan-lahan mulai memasukkan ujung penis Sehun kedalam vaginanya, sangat perlahan hingga Sehun nyaris gila karena kehangatan dan keketatan dinding vagina Jongin yang perlahan menyelimuti batang penisnya.

"Fuckhh…kau terlalu ketat.." Sehun mencengkram pinggang Jongin keras.

"Ngghhh…penismu sepertinya semakin besarhhh…ahhh…mmhhmm…" Jongin berhenti bergerak ketika ia merasa seluruh penis Sehun tenggelam dalam tubuhnya. "Ahhh…besarhhhh…penuh sekalihhh…ngghh…"

Jongin menggerakkan perlahan pinggangnya dan keduanya langsung mendesis penuh nikmat. Vagina Jongin yang sedari tadi sudah gatal akhirnya mendapat obatnya, penis besar yang menggaruk setiap inci dinding vaginanya yang basah.

"Aaahhh…uuuhhh….nyahhh…Hunhhh…penismu sialaaannhhh…." Jongin sudah lupa jika dia disini sedang berperan sebagai seorang murid dan Sehun adalah gurunya. Penis besar itu membuat Jongin gila dan lupa dengan segalanya.

"Lebih cepat babyhhh..biar penisku merobek rahimmu.." Sehun sama gilanya. Vagina Jongin selalu memberikan surga yang tidak ada bandingannya. Basah, licin, ketat dan pijatannya sangat rapat.

Jongin bergerak lebih cepat hingga dadanya berguncang-guncang menggemaskan. Sehun seolah seperti melihat bidadari dihadapannya, cantik dan seksi. Wajah Jongin yang merah dan diliputi nafsu, bibir penuh yang terus mendesahkan namanya dan juga dada sintal yang berguncang meminta untuk dijamah.

"Aahhh…ahhhh…disanahhh…disanahhh…uuhhh…" Jongin memegang erat lengan Sehun agar dirinya tidak jatuh. Pantatnya terus ia hentak-hentakkan mencari kenikmatan.

Sehun tidak mau kalah dan ikut meremas pantat sintal Jongin. Dibantunya Jongin agar terus bergerak dengan kecepatan yang konstan. Keduanya tidak berhenti mendesah dan mengerang. Sehun berkali-kali memuji keindahan tubuh Jongin juga kehebatan vagina Jongin yang sama sekali tidak longgar setelah puluhan kali sesi bercinta mereka. Jongin berkali-kali menggumamkan kehebatan penis Sehun yang begitu besar, tahan lama dan keras hingga membuatnya ketagihan.

"Fuck..fuck..remas penisku seperti itu Jonghhh!" Sehun menggeram, vagina Jongin semakin meremas penisnya.

"Ahhh…ahhhh…aku—akuhhh…ngghhh…Hunhhh…." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Otot-otot ditubuhnya semakin menegang, terutama daerah bawah perutnya. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin kencang naik keatas dan kebawah, menusuk titik spesialnya agar semakin dimanja oleh penis Sehun.

"Angghhh…Hunhhh…nyahhh…aku dekathhh…mmhhmmm…" Sehun tentu saja tahu kekasihnya sudah akan mendapat orgasme. Jarinya memijat bagian atas vagina Jongin juga menggesek klitoris bengkak itu sesekali. Anus Jongin yang diisi vibrator semakin sensitif dan meremas benda didalamnya dengan kencang.

"Yahhh..yahhh…ahhhh…Hunhhh…Hunhhh…jarimuhh..penismuhhh…ANGHH!" Dada Jongin melenting membentuk busur indah ketika cairan hangat menyembur kencang dari vaginanya. Payudara Jongin berguncang karena tingginya kenikmatan yang Jongin rasakan.

"Shit, kau squirt." Sehun menatap takjub jumlah cairan yang keluar dari vagina Jongin. Penisnya benar-benar hangat dan nikmat ketika Jongin mencapai puncaknya.

"S-squirt? Hah..hahh…" Jongin menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha agar tidak limbung setelah orgasme terhebat yang pernah ia dapat seumur hidupnya. Tulang-tulangnya terasa seperti agar-agar, tidak memiliki kekuatan sama sekali.

"Baby kau seksi sekali tadi." Sehun mendorong Jongin agar turun dari tubuhnya. Jongin menurut saja karena tubuhnya sangat lemas dan lelah. "Hei jangan tidur dulu. Penisku masih keras."

Sehun menggendong tubuh Jongin menuju tempat yang lebih nyaman, sofa. Jongin mengeluh kecil karena ia sudah sangat lemas tapi sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menolak penis Sehun, andaipun dia menolak pasti Sehun akan tetap membobol vaginanya sampai pria itu puas.

"Hunhh..sebentar aku lelah sekali.." Jongin berkata lemah ketika Sehun menunggingkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Posisi seperti ini sungguh melelahkan kaki dan tangan Jongin yang sudah tidak ada tenaganya.

"Kau yang membangunkan monster, kau juga harus menidurkannya." Sehun mengecupi bahu Jongin yang bermandikan keringat. Bau sperma menguar dari tubuh Jongin yang sudah disemprot sperma dua kali oleh Sehun.

"Vibrator Hunhh..matikan.." Jongin menggoyangkan pantatnya tidak nyaman. Sayangnya Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubris kata apapun yang keluar dari bibir Jongin, ia sibuk merangsang kekasihnya lagi. Diremasnya payudara Jongin yang menggantung indah, sesekali ia cubiti putingnya. Bibirnya menciumi seluruh permukaan kulit Jongin mulai dari bahu hingga bokong sintal yang memerah dan menungging tinggi.

"Ahhh…ngghhh…Hunhh…sudahhhh…" Jongin mendesah lemah. Vaginanya baru saja digesek kecil oleh jemari Sehun tapi karena ia baru saja squirt dan masih sangat sensitif, sentuhkan kecil saja sudah sangat terasa.

"Hmm..nikmat." Sehun menjilat jarinya yang berlumuran cairan vagina Jongin. Ingin merasakan lebih banyak lagi cairan vagina Jongin, Sehun menarik bokong Jongin lebih tinggi agar vaginanya semakin terekspos.

"Mhhhmmmhhh…Hunhhh…ahhh…ohhhh…shhh…geli Hunhhh…" Jongin ingin gila rasanya. Dirinya sudah lelah sekali tapi vaginanya berkata lain, jilatan yang diberikan Sehun membuat bagian terintimnya itu berdenyut dan malah mengeluarkan cairan cinta lebih banyak lagi.

"Ahhh…Hunhhh…jangan jarimuhh…ahhh…ngghhh…" Jongin mencengkram sofa dengan susah payah. Jemari Sehun lagi-lagi mengocok vaginanya, tidak tanggung-tanggung, tiga sekaligus.

"Hmmhh..Hunhhh…kenapa sudah dekat lagihhh..ahhh…ngghhh…" Jongin bisa merasakan perutnya semakin menegang seiring jilatan dan kocokan pada vaginanya semakin intens.

"Ahhh…Hunhhh…oohhh…he-hentikanhhhh…ahhhh…."

"Mhhmmm…Hunhh…pleasehhh…aku tidak mau orgasme lagihh…uuhhh…"

"Sehunhhh..Sehunhhh…aku dekathhh…he-henti—NNGGGHHHH!"

Cepat sekali orgasme Jongin kali ini, kurang dari tiga menit. Dan cairan yang keluar juga luar biasa banyak hingga bibir, hidung dan pipi Sehun terkena semburannya. Sehun yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan vagina Jongin menjilati sisa-sisa orgasme sampai bersih. Baru saja Jongin squirt tapi sudah orgasme lagi.

"Hunhh..cepat selesaikanhh.." Jongin mendesis pelan, matanya sudah sangat berat.

"Tentu baby, penisku juga sudah rindu rumahnya." Sehun berdiri dan memposisikan penisnya dibibir vagina Jongin yang merekah dan basah. Tanpa banyak pemanasan lagi Sehun segera mendorong benda kebanggaannya tanpa perasaan.

"Ahhh! Pelannnhhhh…sakithhh…uhhh…" Jongin mengerang, vaginanya sudah nyeri karena terlalu banyak dimainkan Sehun. Tapi sensasi rahimnya yang disentuh oleh penis Sehun membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya tergerak lagi.

"Hmm..basahnya.." Sehun bergumam pelan. Pinggangnya bergerak pelan sambil menikmati pijatan dinding vagina Jongin yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Ahhh…Hunhh…cepathhh…hhhmmmm…" Jongin sedikit tidak sabar karena gerakan Sehun yang pelan-pelan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah lelah? Sekarang ingin penisku lagi?" Sehun terkekeh tanpa menaikkan kecepatan pinggulnya.

"Aku mau penismu! Cepat perkosa vaginaku dengan kasar!" Jongin benar-benar tidak sabar dan tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan kata-kata kotor yang selama ini tidak pernah keluar dari bibirnya.

"Fuck, dasar pelacur!" Sehun menggeram dan meremas pinggang Jongin. Pinggulnya tiba-tiba bergerak cepat dan menghujam vagina Jongin dengan kasar. Sehun memastikan penisnya terus menusuk titik ternikmat Jongin.

"Ahhh…fuckkhhh…fuck mehhh…harderhh…harderhhh…" Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya dan tangannya meremas payudaranya sendiri. Jarinya mencubit putingnya dengan kasar, sekasar hujaman penis Sehun pada vaginanya.

"Shit, sejak kapan kau jadi binal begini?" Libido Sehun semakin terbakar mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Pinggangnya bergerak semakin cepat dan kasar. Tangannya menggapai kabel vibrator yang menjulur keluar dari anus Jongin dan menaikkan getarannya hingga level paling kencang.

"Uwahhhh…Hunhhh…yahhh…seperti ituhhh…ahhh…deeper babyhhh…ohhhh…" Jongin bukan lagi seperti Jongin sekarang. Nafsu sudah menyelimuti dirinya, yang ada hanya hasrat untuk memuaskan vaginanya.

"Ngghhh…Hunhhh…tususk lebih cepat sayanghhh…ahhh…kasari akuhhh…"

PLAK!

"Pukul akuhh..ahhh…"

PLAK!

"Ahhh…Hunhhh…nikmat Hunhhh…ohhh…"

Sehun yang melihat Jongin semakin liar, menggunakan jarinya untuk mendorong vibrator agar menekan anus Jongin semakin kencang. Hasilnya? Vagina Jongin mencengkram penisnya dengan sangat erat.

"Ahhhh….ahhhh…Hunhhh…kau hebathhh…penismu hebathhh…ahhhh…."

"Kau menyukai permainan seperti ini?"

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Iyahhh…aku sukahhh…ohhhh…tampar aku Hunhh….mmmhh…"

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

Jongin merasa tubuhnya melayang, vibrator dalam anusnya terus-terusan bergerak setiap Sehun menampar pantatnya. Vaginanya juga tiada henti ditusuk, semakin lama semakin kasar.

"Jalang!"

"Ahhh…Hunhhh…tusuk seperti itu Hunhhh…aku dekathhh..ahhh…ahhhh…"

"Mhhmmm…lebih kasar babyhhh…ini sangat nikmathhhh…ahhhh…"

Sehun sebenarnya juga sudah dekat. Dinding vagina Jongin memijat dan mencengkramnya sangat nikmat, tentu saja ia akan dengan cepat mencapai puncak karena ia masih ingin penisnya terus dipijat seperti ini. Selain itu Sehun merasa perlu memberi pelajaran untuk gadisnya bahwa dia lah yang berkuasa disini dan dia bisa mengontrol kenikmatan Jongin dengan mudahnya.

"Sehuuunhhhh! Jangan! Jangan lagi.." Jongin mengerang frustasi. Sehun baru saja mengeluarkan penisnya begitu saja dari vagina basah Jongin dan itu membuat Jongin sangat kesal. Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin agar menghadapnya. Wajah Jongin begitu terlihat pasrah, lelah namun matanya masih memancarkan nafsu birahi yang tinggi.

"Buka kakimu yang lebar bitch."

Jongin dengan cepat membuka lebar kakinya.

"Ahhh…vaginamu terbaik." Sehun dengan kejamnya menghujam vagina itu lagi tanpa memberikan aba-aba. Tubuh Jongin langsung mengejang merasakan vaginanya perih diisi lagi, tapi tetap saja ia suka.

"Uhhh…Hunhhh…jangan lakukan itu lagihhh…ahhh…" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mata sayu dan memohon.

"Ahhh…biarkan aku orgasme kali ini Hunhh…uhhh…yahhh…" Jongin mencengkram tangan Sehun dengan erat. Tubuhnya berguncang-guncang kasar mengikuti gerakan Sehun yang tidak beraturan.

"Uhh…akan ku beri kau orgasme hebat baby.." Sehun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menangkup pipi Jongin kasar. Diciumnya bibir Jongin sembarangan, membuat liur membasahi dagu hingga leher Jongin.

Jongin yang takut kehilangan kenikmatannya lagi mengaitkan kakinya pada pinggang Sehun. Membawa penis Sehun lebih dalam pada tubuhnya beserta kenikmatan yang begitu intens.

"Ohhhh…tusuk yang dalam Hunhhh…nikmatnyaaahhh…" Jongin merasa penis Sehun sangat keras dan penuh didalamnya.

"Shit, remas babyhh…ahhh…" Sehun sama gilanya. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin kasar dan tidak berirama. Sofa ruang musik itu berguncang keras hingga bergeser dari tempatnya. Kedua insan itu hampir tiga jam bermain cinta didalam sana, membuat ruangan itu begitu pengap akan hawa panas yang menggelora.

Sehun membawa tangannya menuju pantat Jongin dan mulai memasukkan dua jarinya kedalam lubang belakang Jongin yang sudah penuh. Dikocoknya lubang itu dengan kasar dan tidak seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang berdampak gadis dibawahnya itu menggelinjang penuh nikmat.

"Ohhh…Sehunhhh…ahhhh…ini sangat nikmathhh…ohhh…terushhh…yahhh…"

"Ngghhh…tusuk terus Hunniehhh…ngghh…jarimuhh…uhhh…ahhh…"

"Mhhhmmm…penismu yang terbaikhh..nghh…shithhh…" Jongin tidak bisa menghentikan kata-kata kotor keluar dari bibirnya. Penis Sehun sudah membuat gadis manis ini menjadi anjing liar yang sangat binal.

"Baby aku dekathh.." Nafas Sehun memburu dan gerakan pinggulnya semakin kasar. Tangannya yang bebas menuju vagina Jongin, mencubiti klitoris kekasihnya sangat bengkak dan pasti sangat sensitif. Tangannya yang lain masih terus mengocok anus Jongin yang sudah diisi vibrator.

"Uhhh…Hunhh…angghhh…aku benar-benar akan gilaahhh..ngghhh…Sehunhhh…Sehunhh…ANGGHHH!"

"SHITHHH KIM JONGINHH!"

Dua remaja itu mencapai puncaknya. Tubuh mereka bergetar dan saling mendesah mengeluarkan jeritan penuh kenikmatan. Jongin yang kedua lubangnya dipermainkan oleh Sehun menjepit penis dan jari-jari Sehun dengan kuat. Kakinya memeluk pinggang Sehun begitu kuat agar penis keras itu menyentuhnya dibagian yang terdalam. Dua kali dalam hari itu Jongin mendapatkan squirt. Cairan begitu banyak membasahi pahanya hingga mengalir seperti air tumpah diatas sofa.

Sehun sendiri langsung mencapai puncak seketika saat Jongin mengurut penisnya yang sudah siap menyemburkan spermanya. Cairan hangat menyelimuti penisnya dan bercampur menjadi satu dengan cairan cintanya yang kental dan sangat banyak.

"Ngghhh…berhenti Hunhh…" Jongin mendesah kecil merasakan pinggul Sehun yang masih bergerak pelan, memastikan semua cairan cintanya masuk kedala titik terdalam kekasihnya.

"Hmhh..orgasme yang sangat nikmat." Sehun bergumam pelan seraya mengeluarkan vibrator dari anus Jongin.

"Betul, ini adalah orgasme yang sangat nikmat." Jongin mengangguk setuju. Tidak ia sangka ternyata ia bisa mendapatkan squirt, dua kali pula dalam sehari!

"Ups, kaus kakimu basah." Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya perlahan dan melihat kekacauan yang ia buat pada kaus kaki pinjaman milik Jongin.

"Uh, Ssaem jorok." Jongin terkekeh sambil ikut melihat sperma membasahi nyaris seluruh permukaan kakinya.

"Jangan mulai Jong." Sehun ikut tertawa mendengarnya walaupun dalam hati ia takut tiba-tiba penisnya berdiri lagi karena pasti akan susah menidurkannya lagi.

"Bantu aku berdiri dan membersihkan semua cairan ini." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya meminta bantuan pada Sehun.

"Aku rasa kau tidak bisa berdiri baby." Sehun menyeringai melihat Jongin yang nyaris tidak bisa menggerakkan pinggangnya. "Bagaimana kalau pulang saja?"

"Pulang? Aku ada kuis sejarah nanti siang." Jongin yang kelelahan masih bisa teringat akan kuis.

"Kan ada susulan."

"Kuis tidak ada susulan! Kau tahu sendiri betapa baik hatinya guru sejarah kita. Nilai sejarahku sudah pas-pasan, aku tidak mau menambah perbaikan diakhir tahun nanti."

"Kau mau kembali ke dalam kelas dengan rambut penuh sperma seperti itu?" Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin yang rambutnya lengket oleh sperma.

"Gara-gara Ssaem sih.." Jongin tersipu menyadari betapa ganasnya permainan mereka tadi sampai sperma bisa sampai menempel dirambutnya. "Mana ada guru yang malah menyuruh muridnya untuk membolos." Jongin masih saja terus menggoda Sehun.

"Supaya Ssaem punya alasan untuk menghukum Nini lagi nanti." Sehun tersenyum lebar dan membantu Jongin melepaskan kaus kaki penuh sperma itu lalu memapah Jongin agar duduk.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Sakit sekali pinggangku, astaga." Jongin mendesis pelan merasakan nyeri yang ia rasakan dipinggangnya. Belum vaginanya juga terasa pedih dan sakit, bagaimana sih tadi ia bercinta sampai kesakitan begini?

"Dasar mesum! Aku tidak mau bercinta seperti ini lagi! Badanku sakit sekali." Jongin merutuk kesal.

"Kau mengatai aku mesum? Siapa yang tadi mengirimi aku foto vagina basah kuyup? Hah?" Sehun menemukan segulung tisu dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap tubuh Jongin dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hehe, habisnya Baekhyun…" Jongin meringis malu.

"Berarti kau mau lagi kan?" Sehun langsung menyeringai lebar. "Besok-besok coba tuan dan pelayan bagaimana?"

"Sehun mesuuummm!"

"Kau lebih mesum Jongin!"

The End.

Selingan nih maljum ini hehehe.

Author kasih GS yaa, lagi mood GS soalnya Jongin makin hari makin cantik aja wkwk

Kurang panas ngga sih?

Kalo ada yang salah, typo dan kurang-kurang mohon maafkan yaaaa hehe.

Kasih saran dan masukan doooonggggg!

Selamat malam Jum'at yaaa!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya!

Gomawo^^


End file.
